Slayer's Quest
by ProdigyKing
Summary: Dragons have invaded the kingdom of Magnolia causing trouble! New kingdoms have sent their princes to vanquish the dragons. Will our hero Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer, accomplish his mission? Or will Lucy the Dragon Princess win? There will be promising romance. NaLu? LaLu? GrLu? StLu, RoLu? GaLu? There will be other pairing! Might get lemony in the end? No one knows
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my second story which is kind of ironic in a way yet funny hopefully (?) I've been brainstorming for my other story Trick or Treat and during that process I just got some other ideas. I'm actually quite a bad starter in a story but I'll try my best and please REVIEW at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! I'M JUST A FANFIC WRITER! I GIVE CREDIT TO HIRO MASHIMA FOR THE CHARACTERS!**

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning of an Adventure**_

In a world filled with magic and creatures that are so mystical, there is only one kingdom which was named Magnolia and it is a peaceful kingdom… Well… there used to be a peaceful kingdom called Magnolia. Now it is a huge deserted area that is conquered by evil dragons. Dragons are an ancient race that has survived through many hardships and victories. They were once known as extinct until travelers have told that they have seen forms of dragons in the clouds, mountains, seas, and plains. They, of course, thought that it was just mere rumors until dragons have been actively conquering over lands. Soon people were all over the world and were creating new kingdoms.

The kings of all kingdoms of course sought for heroes who were willing to risk their life and go defeat the evil dragons. At first, there were many who volunteered to defeat the dragons however in the end none came back. No one knows if they died or strayed away because their existence soon were weary in many towns and were soon forgotten. People began to lose hope and were in despair. In that despair, the kings of nations decided to send their sons to go on an adventure in slaying the dragons. At this certain time period there were about 10 great kingdoms and out of them there was one specific kingdom that decided to initiate that plan sooner than the others. That kingdom was a kingdom which lived near a volcano called Igneous Kingdom.

In the Igneous Kingdom, there was the king Igneel Dragoneel. He was known as a wise and brave king but now he was not in the condition to fight. He has a son named Natsu Dragneel. Natsu is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair; Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck, hidden by his scarf. He loved to roam around the kingdom and help people in need and defeat evil doers of his kingdom. His personality was of a hero; his heart was wide as how big the universe is. When his father decreed this mission for him, he was not afraid but actually quite excited. The news of his journey was spread across the kingdom which caused the townspeople to come out and say their goodbyes and good lucks. Since they would not know if he would come back for sure he was given the title "Fire Dragon Slayer" and sent him off.

Natsu wore his most comfortable clothes which was sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf that his father gave to him. He packed his extra clothes and food supply. His weapon was his fire magic and his emergency food supply was fire. That was his ability which was to gain energy and heal with fire. He soon went down the mountain and into the forest which was the beginning of his journey.

In the forest…

The forest was huge and there were many thick trees that surrounded the areas. The forest was known as the Exceed Forest due to the race of Exceeds that lived in the forest. Exceeds were mystical felines in which was known to have some kind of special abilities and luck.

Natsu sighed, "Woah there's so much trees but I haven't seen any exceed around here." His head turned from side to side as he observed the area. There wasn't anything quite dangerous that popped up. All there was were few gawking birds and maybe weird rabbit looking creatures that passed by. He scratched the back of his head as he mumbled, "Maybe the exceeds aren't real… after all, they're kind of a myth."

Natsu walked and walked and soon discovered the fact that he was lost. He had no map and he went inside the forest without knowing anything. The sun began setting quickly and so he decided to find a cleared area of the forest to put his sleeping bag and make a campfire. On his way of finding that certain spot he found a huge egg with blue flame design near a huge boulder. His eyes sparkled as he said, "Woah! This is a huge bird egg! Wonder if it'll taste good!" He decided to take it with him. He held it in his arms and began walking. He stopped by a near tree and found some branches. He used some of his fire magic to make a campfire.

He licked his lips as he said, "How should I eat this egg? Fry it? Just put it on the fire? Crack it open?" as he was suggesting himself of the methods of eating the egg he noticed the egg shaking a bit. He looked at it and stayed quiet. The egg shook a bit by bit which made him frown. He pondered to himself, "Wait is the bird going to come out? It's already done incubating?!" He put his ear on the egg and tried to listen for sounds. He heard nothing but felt it shake. He sighed, "Hmmm… Well then I guess I should find something else to eat and… keep you warm" He put the egg near the fire and said, "Wait here while I get something to eat"

He disappeared into the crowd of trees to hunt something to eat. During that time there was a devious creature lurking by who was also hungry. It had caught a lizard or two but it was not much compared to how much it usually ate. It growled as he roamed the area. It's ears perked up when it heard sound of crackling fire. It hid in bushes as it moved around and soon saw the egg and Natsu together. It licked its lips as it glanced at the egg. It wondered what to do to obtain that gigantic egg and then decided when Natsu sleeps or when he leaves the area it will take the egg. When the creature saw that Natsu went inside the trees it came out and looked at the egg. It looked at it and its stomach growled. The creature couldn't wait any longer. It tried to break the egg until…

Natsu, on the other hand, was looking for fruits and maybe a boar. He successfully gained some fruits and edible veggies but couldn't find any meat. On his way back he saw there was a creature next to his egg. He glared as he ran there as fast as he can while chanting, "Fire Dragon's- ROAR!" His cheeks puffed up as he gathered huge quantity of air in his mouth and when he released it, huge amount of fire shot out and it frightened the creature which caused it to run. Natsu glared, "Not so fast!" he ran up to it and caught it by it's tail. He dragged it back to his camping area and soon it became his meal.

He ate the meat as he talked to the egg, "You brought in quite a huge fella! I thought I was going to go on a diet with fruits" and laughed.

He looked at the egg and said, "Don't worry buddy! I'll protect you from now on" And as if the egg understood his words it began shaking in a rapid speed. Natsu stared as he said, "What's going on?"

He widened his eyes as he saw that the egg cracked. The egg was hatching at that moment. He didn't know what to do so he just stared with a grin growing on his face. He wondered what kind of bird it could be or maybe it could even be a dragon for all he knows. The egg was almost done hatching and then… poof! There was smoke and in that smoke there was a figure.

He couldn't tell what it was but as the smoke began fading away he grumbled, "Its… it's a… a flying cat?" The smoke disappeared and revealed a huge eyed blue cat with white wings. It mewled, "Nya!" as he flew around in circles.

Natsu laughed as he said, "Aha I didn't expect a cat to come out! Hmmm what should I name you… Maybe Lucky… or Happy?"

The kitten reacted to the sound of Happy and said, "Aye!" Natsu smiled as he said, "Okay then! Your name is Happy! You're going to be my partner in my journey!" It just replied, "Aye!"

He lied down in his sleeping bag with Happy by his side. He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. He fell asleep soon and so did Happy. The night was serene and a quiet… it was too quiet. What Natsu didn't notice was that Happy was born with a little blue tail ring. Somewhere there was a blonde female who could see what was happening. She giggled, _"Hehehe so he's the new hero ey? Hehehe"_

_**To be continued**_

**How was the new story? Too long? Too much information from the beginning? Please REVIEW and give me a feedback of the story. I'll try to make this story the best as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! It's been a long time since I typed up a part for this one! I couldn't get much thoughts processed in creating a perfect part but I hope this can make it up!

Chapter Two: The Spy

While our little Salmon haired hero was on his journey…

Magnolia Dragon Castle…

There were growls, roars, and murmuring. There were dragons who talked of heroes that are on a journey to vanquish them. Some of them shook in fear and some of them laughed and said it was outrageous.

"SILENCE!" roared the great Dragon, Acnologia.

Every dragon had shut their mouths right away. Acnologia who rested at the top of the castle where everyone could see them spoke, "Fear not. I have dispatched my daughter to deal with the heroes."

The dragons were all cheering but they did not know Acnologia had a daughter or that he even had a mate. Acnologia roared, "My daughter! Come over here!"

The dragons stayed silent waiting to see an appearance of a dragon however their expectations fell as they saw a blonde female come out next to the great Dragon King. The dragons began complaining saying, "Preposterous! Outrageous!"

"SILENCE!" he roared once more.

The blondie smirked as she said, "Papa do not fear for I will bring ruins to the humankinds" Acnologia smiled as he said, "Yes my daughter, Lucy. That is the spirit I must see. To see the future of humans drowning in desperation and madness"

Lucy smiled as she looked upon the dragons that glared and belittled her. She growled as she said, "My race! Belittle me and condemn me right now but remember this! That I will bring the fall of the human race! Remember the name Lucy Heartfilia!"

Some dragons began to acknowledge her but some roared in anger. She did not care for she knew she would make her father proud. She was a daughter of a human however abandoned when people escaped to safe their own lives. Acnologia had mercy over her and taken her in as his own child. She knew she had to make her father proud or she will at least die trying. There were also other children that were taken in by Acnologia who were dispatched to find the heroes.

During the times she had learned powers of the Black Dragon. She also had powers from her blood parents which were to be a celestial wizard. She once thought of abandoning it but she knew it would come in handy. Acting like being in the human side means she should know some kind of magic. She had gathered keys from the ruins of Magnolia and at times she would go over to neighboring towns acting like a perfectly normal human to obtain them.

Acnologia looked upon Lucy and said, "My daughter. I have raised you up proudly for this reason. Do not fail me or there will be nothing of you left in this cold heart of mine"

Lucy hugged a small portion of the dragon on the side as she said, "Yes Papa. I will bring an end to the humans. I will be the one to win this battle. I won't let my other siblings get ahead of me"

Acnologia nodded and said, "Go my daughter. There are heroes waiting to die by your hands!"

She nodded, "Yes Papa!"

Lucy began chanting a magic spell:

_Oh lord of the Dragons._

_Great dragon god whom roamed the earth_

_Bestow thy wings to Ic_

_Grant me the key to soar in the sky as you've once done_

_Make thy wings mine_

Soon wings had appeared on the lower side of her waists. The color was black and scaly. She had total control over her flying and she soon soared in the skies. She then used her key "Gates of the Twins, I open thee! Gemini!"

Gemini then popped out and they were in her hands. She smiled at them and said, "transform into an animal and track down the pink hero that I've seen through my magic ball"

Gemini nodded and then poofed into a small bird. Soon it flew off and she stood there in mid air as she giggled, "Well time to see who I should finish off first."

She flew off to another direction which was the the Raijin kingdom. She heard that there was a very strong man however before that she noticed that there was a man stuck in a forest beneath her. She giggled as she said, "Ehe this might be fun~" She dived down and her wings disappeared.

She looked and widened her eyes as she said, "He's… the Pinkie!"

Natsu's POV…

I was in the forest walking around with Happy on my head. It seems that Happy can't fly yet because it was just born. I was walking around hoping to find an exit but I was for sure lost in this damned forest. I then heard sounds of something moving around the bushes so I got in battle stance just in case it was that wolf that we saw last night. But the only thing I saw was a beautiful girl. I thought that I was hallucinating, maybe I need to drink more water. But when the girl said Pinkie I knew it was reality.

Normal POV

Natsu puffed as he said, "My hair is not pink! It's salmon color!" Lucy giggled and said, "What's the difference. You're a weirdo"

Natsu pouted and said, "You're a weirdo not me" Lucy just began giggling louder. Natsu then said, "What's your name? Mine is Natsu Dragneel"

"It's Lucy Heartfilia! And hey your last name sounds like Dragon! That's cool"

"I know right!"

They both looked at each other and laughed but then Natsu said, "So Lucy what are you doing here in this forest"

Lucy thought and said, "Well I was traveling to the Raijin kingdom. How about you?"

Natsu shrugged as he let a small smile and said, "I was heading to Magnolia to vanquish the evil dragons. But I got lost"

Lucy paused at the sound of that and said, "Oh I see… Well want to come with me to Raijin Kingdom? I'll help you out of the forest"

Natsu smiled as he said, "Yeah Sure! I'd love that!"

Lucy then called back Gemini with a forced gate closure so it would be much faster. She then said, "Gate of the Compass, I open thee! Pyxis." Soon poofed out a huge red bird with a compass on it's head. She said, "Pyxis lead us to the Raijin kingdom please" The bird nodded and walked in front of them.

Natsu looked at the bird and said, "Woah! You're a summoning mage!"

Although Lucy wanted to correct him and say that she was a dragon mage but she said, "Yup! I'm not just any summoning mage. I'm a celestial mage"

Natsu gave her a big smile and said, "That's cool!" Lucy smiled back, "I know right?"

They walked but it seemed like their destination to Raijin Kingdom was quite far. She wondered, 'How far was I when I was up in the sky…' She couldn't transform since Natsu was here. If he found out then he would probably kill her.

Lucy looked at Natsu and said, "I think we have to camp!" Natsu then said, "I guess so"

Lucy called, "Gate of the Lion, I open thee! Leo" and poofed came out a spiked orange hair male. He looks cool but of course that image broke when he said, "You are beautiful and precious as ever my Princess."

Lucy looked at Natsu who cringed at Leo. She said, "Natsu this is one of my celestial spirit Loke. Loke this is my traveling partner Natsu" Loke looked to Natsu and said, "Princess is he not the one that you want to k-!" Lucy kicked him in the shin and said, "Loke. What are you talking about he's my new traveling partner. Loke I need a tent please and some blankets." Loke groaned but said, "Y-Yes my princess" and disappeared.

Natsu commented, "You are definitely a weirdo."

"Ehehe but aren't I funny"

Natsu smiled and said, "I guess so"

They soon found enough sticks to create a fire. All they needed was fire and Natsu said, "Let me handle this" He used a fire magic to blow out fire from his mouth to create the fire. She widened her eyes as she said, "I-Isn't that a dragon's magic?!"

Natsu looked at her and said, "Ah this? Yeah but the royal families all know a Dragon slaying spell." Lucy paled as she said, "This isn't good…"

"What's not good?"

Lucy smiled and said, "Oh Loke isn't coming fast enough. It's not good because I might catch a cold"

Natsu went closer to Lucy and hugged her making her blush. She said "N-Natsu?" He smiled and said, "I know fire dragon's magic so my body temperature is probably good to keep you warm. I'll keep you warm till Loke comes back"

Lucy blushed and said, "Thanks…" Natsu smiled, "No problem Lucy! We're traveling partners right?" Lucy nodded. It was the first time she had skinship with a human male. She was always around dragons and her non blood related siblings that were all females.

Loke then came back with a poof and said, "Princess I have brought-!" He saw the scene with Natsu and Lucy and picked up Lucy and said, "Princess you must not be close to him for he-!" Lucy this time elbowed him in the stomach making her drop her. But she landed gracefully. She smiled darkly at Loke and said, "So where is the blankets and the tents"

Loke said, "T-There was one tent so I brought that one and some blankets. Have a nice dream Princess." And disappeared in smokes. Lucy looked at the one tent and wondered what to do. Natsu smiled and said, "You can sleep in there. I'll stay up and watch just in case something attacks us"

Lucy blushed, she wasn't protected by a male before. She then said, "C-Come inside… I need someone to keep me warm"

Natsu looked at Lucy and smiled, "Sure!"

Lucy knew that the blankets were enough to keep her warm but she didn't want to be mean to her new partner. She thought to herself, 'Why is he so nice… I'm only doing this because he kept me warm! It doesn't mean anything. I will kill him!'

They both entered the tent with the blankets. There were five blankets in total. They made one blanket into a pillow and two on the ground so that their backs won't hurt and two for them to put on. Natsu lied down first and took space of the pillow. Lucy pouted and said, "What am I supposed to sleep on?"

Natsu smiled and said, "On my arm" Lucy blushed but lied down using his arm as a pillow. He pulled her close to him to keep her warm and Happy was sleeping with them too in the middle. Lucy blushed and hoped she could sleep. She said, "H-Hey Natsu… Do you hate dragons-?" She then noticed he was asleep already. She sighed and said, "I guess I'll sleep too… it's so warm…" as she snuggled with Natsu and Happy.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I really like writing this story but it seems like this isn't what the readers really want… But I still feel like continuing because there are those who reviewed and wanted me to keep on going! I really want to thank those who watched and those who reviewed. I'm truly thankful for you guys!

Special Thanks to the two Reviewers!

Rikotsu

CrayCrayNaLu

I hope there are more reviewers later on!

Chapter Three: Town of the Thunder Dragon Slayer

The day was beautiful and the sun was shining brightly. Lucy groaned inside the tent as sunlight hit her face from the opening part of the tent. Her eyes fluttered open as she moaned, "That was a good sleep" and looked to the side to see a sleeping man. She widened her eyes as she sat up swiftly staring down at the Salmon haired boy.

She grumbled, "Oh yeah… I remember what happened yesterday" She then noticed the blue furball. She smiled as she gently brought it into her embrace. She looked at it and mumbled, "So this was what you were… I'm glad I can see you again"

"You've seen him before?"

She flinched as she looked to the side to see that Natsu was fully awake. He was curiously staring into her brown eyes. She smiled and said, "U-Uh no?"

He raised a brow and said, "But you just said-!" before he can continue Lucy smiled and said, "I meant I'm kinda happy to see him. I love cats" She hoped that the excuse worked on him.

He made the 'O' expression then gave his toothy smile as he said, "His name is Happy! He was born just last two days ago"

Lucy nodded and looked at Happy and smiled, "That's a nice name… Happy" and the little cat opened its eyes as it said, "Aye!"

Lucy then remembered and said, "Oh yeah! It's morning we better get ready to go on our trip!" she leaned towards the opening of the tent and went out. She winced as the sunlight shined upon her. She was used to the cloudy days in Magnolia rather than such sunny weathers.

Lucy was still holding Happy in her arms and she saw that his tail had the little ring on it. She frowned as she said, "Father must have…"

Natsu walked out right behind her and looked at his tail and said, "Yeah he was born with that. It's pretty cool"

Lucy smiled, "Yeah I guess. Hey I'm going to take a bath in the lake so…" she tried to hint for him to stay here but instead Natsu raised a brow and said, "You want me to join with you?"

Lucy blushed as she said, "No you baka! I meant stay here! Why would I want you to bathe with me! Pervert"

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Okay weirdo…"

Lucy began walking towards the lake she saw yesterday and looked back as she said, "I'm taking Happy with me in bath by the way!"

"Do whatever you want Luce"

She walked into the woods and saw the huge lake with the waterfall. She stripped out of her clothes and walked into the waters with Happy in her arms.

She flinched at first as she mumbled, "I-It's cold… Never knew that the fresh waters were so cold" but soon dunked inside the water with Happy. She felt so much better after being in the cold waters.

"Whoa why is a blonde chick in my lake"

She was relaxing but hearing a voice she tensed up. She wondered where the voice came from so she looked around and backed up but her back was pressed against the wall… wait there is no wall!

She looked up to see a boy blushing but staring into her eyes. The boy had midnight blue-ish hair and slightly droopy eyes.

"Umm hey… You might want to cover up"

She looked at herself and then him. She paled as she screamed, "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" out loud. The boy panicked and covered her mouth as he said, "O-Oi! Calm down! You were the one in my lake-!"

She tried to struggle and soon she heard his voice.

"Lucy! What's wrong-!"

It was Natsu. Natsu widened his eyes as he saw the sight of **him** covering her mouth as she looked at him with helpless eyes, nude. A vein popped on his forehead as he said, "Dammit Gray!"

He ran and flew over as he kicked Gray away from her. She hugged Happy as she hurried out of the waters and dressed into her outfit.

Natsu tumbled over the boy named Gray as he glared at him, "Gray were you trying to assault Lucy you bastard!"

The boy glared back, "I was not! She was the one who was in my lake you idiotic pinky! She started screaming for no reason so I just tried to quiet her"

Lucy came over to them and saw the boy. She widened her eyes as she recognized the face. It was the second Prince of the Yuki Kingdom, Gray Fullbuster! Lucy tried to pull Natsu off as she said, "N-Natsu! I-It's my fault! I accidentally bumped into him and got surprised!"

Natsu raised a fist as he tried to punch him but paused when Lucy held him back. He glared as he said, "You're lucky today you little ice prissy!"

"Shut the fuck up Flame Brain! I could knock you out any time like I always did!" he spat back.

Before Natsu could explode Lucy pulled Natsu off of him and said, "W-Wait lets not fight! Happy won't be happy!"

Natsu looked at Lucy and then Happy and finally paused. Gray stood up as he pat his coat and pants. He looked at Lucy then Natsu and said, "Since when did the flame retard have such a pretty girlfriend?"

Natsu glared and said, "She's not my girl. She's just my traveling partner till we get to Raijin Kingdom."

Lucy felt a bit dejected but it was true so she nodded. Gray raised a brow and said, "Why would anyone want to go to Laxus' kingdom? It's a suicidal choice"

Natsu and Gray both looked at Lucy and said, "U-Umm… Because I need to get an item that can be only found in that kingdom"

Gray looked at Natsu and said, "So you're guiding her through the kingdom?"

He shrugged and said, "No…"

Gray said, "Huh? Then why is she traveling with you… Don't tell me… You're lost?"

Natsu flinched and Lucy sighed as she said, "Yeah he is. I'm heading to Raijin Kingdom and I'm helping him out of the forest"

Natsu looked at Lucy and whined, "Luce~"

Gray then smirked as he said, "Oh is that so? Well then I can be your guide Miss Luce?"

Lucy smiled at Gray and said, "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia"

Gray smiled at her as he said, "That's a pretty name. Lucy Heartfilia. My name is Gray. Gray Fullbuster. Nice to be an acquaintance of yours"

Natsu pouted and said, "She's no acquaintance of yours! She's my traveling partner"

Gray chuckled and said, "No she's your guide. I'll be her guide so you'll be leaving earlier than me"

Lucy smiled at the both of them seeing how close they are. And how close they are to her. She could probably finish them in one shot right now. She looked at Gray and said, "Hey Gray what are you doing in this forest though?"

Gray stopped making fun of Natsu and looked at Lucy. He thought and said, "Well my father wanted me to go slay the Dragon King so I was on my way until I wanted to rest in my lake. Then I saw a beautiful nude chick which is you"

Lucy thought at first that she must finish Gray off before he could reach her Father's kingdom but blushed heavily and Natsu glared at Gray. Gray smirked, "Jealous Natsu?"

Natsu growled, "Not even a bit you stupid Ice trash! I slept with her yesterday!"

Lucy's face was red and she punched Natsu hard that he flew across the lake. She muttered, "Y-You're gonna cause misunderstandings you idiot! He means that we camped together. Not… you know…"

Gray looked at her face changing colors face and thought it was quite amusing. He smiled, "I understand." Then Gray asked her, "I've never seen such a beautiful girl in the Yuki Kingdom. Which kingdom are you from?"

Natsu groaned as he got up and thought, 'This girl can definitely give one hell of a punch. She's a strong opponent' but heard their conversation. He stood up and walked over to them and said, "I've never seen her in the Igneel Kingdom either."

Lucy paled as she thought of what to say and said, "W-Well I was born in a small village… I-It's kinda at the outskirt of the kingdoms… I doubt you'll know the name"

Gray and Natsu looked at each other and said, "Hmmm is that so." Gray then said, "It would be nice to have you in the Yuki kingdom." Natsu glared and said, "No way she'd go to your kingdom! Obviously the Igneel Kingdom is much better"

Lucy chuckled and said, "W-Well I'll visit the kingdoms after I visit the Raijin Kingdom… I have something to achieve after all…"

"_Who needs to achieve what in my kingdom"_

Lucy flinched as Gray and Natsu looked towards her direction. She paled as she thought, 'N-No way…' She looked up to see a scary blonde man.

She shrieked, "Kya!" and fell to the floor in surprise. Gray looked towards Natsu as he said, "I told you she does that…"

Lucy stared at the blonde man blankly as he stared at her. It looked like he was glaring at her. He had a lightning shaped scar on his right eye and he had a muscular figure. He wore a black tight tank top with burgundy colored pants. He had a fur coat on spiky earphones on.

Natsu looked at the blonde man and said, "Hey Laxus! Didn't know you actually come out of your kingdom" and Gray nodded in agreement.

Laxus stopped staring at Lucy and looked at the boys. He said, "Hm. I've felt a disturbing presence." And soon looked down at Lucy who shook in fear.

Lucy thought to herself, _'I didn't think that Laxus Dreyar would be this intense… Did he find out about my identity already'_

Laxus looked at Lucy and said, "What's your name"

Lucy stuttered, "L-Lucy Heartfilia"

He stared at her and said, "I see… Blonde. So what do you need in my kingdom"

Lucy looked at him and didn't know what to say. It was going to be her quiet mission that she was going to do but it was ruined. He was right here with 2 other dragon slayers. She stuttered, "I-I… I'm a summoning mage. A celestial summoning mage and I heard that a golden key was to be found in your kingdom"

He looked at her and said, "Is that all?"

She slowly nodded and said, "Y-Yes"

Gray looked at Laxus and said, "Sheesh Laxus you're scaring the poor chick" as Natsu tried to help her up. Laxus turned his back against them and said, "You guys better follow me before I leave you guys behind."

Natsu and Gray pulled her along as they smiled, "Cmon! You're excited for that key you've been searching for right?"

Lucy smiled, "Y-Yeah!" but in the inside she paled and wanted to scream in despair as she thought to herself, _'Lord Acnologia, save me!"_

Laxus who was walking in the front frowned as he thought, _'She seems familiar… where have I seen her before'_

To be Continued

How was it guys? I know it jumped around a lot but I tried to make it comic like. Please review and give me some comment and feedback!

REVIEW!


End file.
